Comfort
by SadSassyFabulous
Summary: Lovino notices that Antonio isn't smiling, and he decides to do something about it.


**I got inspired to write this after reading a Tumblr post about it. I hope you enjoy it. It's my first writing an all fluff fanfic.**

* * *

It was another useless, boring world meeting for Lovino. He looked across the table and saw Antonio. But, something was off, terribly off. Antonio wasn't smiling or laughing. Lovino was really worried about him and wanted to ask him what happened, but not right now, the timing wasn't good enough. After the long meeting was over, Lovino walked over to Antonio.

"Antonio… Do you want to hang out with me today?" A rosy shade of pink soon crossed Lovino's face. He averted his eyes for a few seconds, before looking back at Antonio.

"Sure." Antonio still seemed to be sad.

"Ludwig, look! Antonio and Lovino are going on a date." Feliciano stated.

Lovino grabbed Antonio's hand and started to drag him outside; Lovino decided to take him downtown for a long walk. They were still holding hands. Lovino saw a nearby churro cart; he knew how much Antonio loved them.

"I'm going to get some churros." Lovino said. He went off and bought two churros, the warmth from them was comforting. Lovino handed one to Antonio.

"Thanks." He said. Lovino noticed that he seemed to enjoy the churro. He collected all his courage and decided to ask Antonio.

"Are you ok? You seem kinda down." Lovino asked watching Antonio eat the sweet churro.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I- " Antonio stared at the ground, out into space.

Lovino was still worried, across the street was a flower shop.

"Wait for me again. Here you can have my churro." Lovino said, walking across the street and into the store.

"Welcome. Is there a specific flower you would like to purchase?" the store worker asked.

"Do you have any carnations, preferably red ones?" Lovino responded.

"We have some. How many do you need? They must be for someone very special to you."

"I'll get 15. Yeah, you can say that."

"I'll go get them for you. Just wait here."

Lovino looked outside and saw that Antonio was still there slowly chewing his churro and still was daydreaming. Lovino was thinking about what she said about him must be buying the flowers for someone special. Was it true? Lovino didn't think they shared that kind of relationship; he wouldn't mind, only if he had 3 meals a day of pasta and a nap. Did Lovino actually l-.

"Your bouquet is ready. It'll be $8.22."

Lovino paid and exited the building. He saw that Antonio was no longer there. The sky was turning to a color of sunset orange; it was getting cold. He got out and called Antonio.

"Hello." Lovino heard.

"Hey. It's me Lovino."

"I know. I have caller-ID."

Lovino didn't appreciate Antonio being all sarcastic and sassy; Lovino enjoyed being the sarcastic one.

"Can I sleepover at your place?" A blush ran across Lovino's face. He didn't know why. He had slept over at Antonio's place many times before. Why was he acting all weird this time?

"Sure. I'll see you later."

After about ten minutes of walking, he finally made it to Antonio's house. Lovino rung the doorbell and awaited the Spaniard to open up the door and not shut him out. Antonio opened the door and looked tired. He saw the red carnations.

"I bought them for you." Lovino said, the odd feeling in his chest and stomach was returning.

"Thank you so much!" Antonio took the flowers in one hand, the other one embracing Lovino. Lovino hugged the other man back, he felt as if he could melt. After the hug, Lovino went inside the house.

"Do you have any clothes for me to wear to bed?" Lovino asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I do, but they might be too big for you."

"It doesn't matter."

Lovino started to take a shower before he received the clothes. He realized that when he got out of the shower. Lovino wrapped the sea blue towel around his chest and covered everything except for his thighs and lower. He remembered Antonio placed the clothes in his bedroom. Lovino opened the door and saw Antonio reading a book on the bed.

"Don't look at me, bastard." Lovino said. He grabbed the clothes and went back inside the bathroom. Lovino quickly put on the clothes on and went into the bedroom. Lovino liked the smell of the clothes. There were two beds put together. Lovino was checking his phone notifications. He glanced at the top of his phone screen and saw that it was 11:22 P.M.

"I think we should go to sleep now." Lovino suggested.

"Yeah. Good night." Antonio responded.

Lovino got up and turned the lights off. He got into the bed but couldn't fall asleep, so he just stared at the bland wall. Lovino had always wondered how much time passes by, when he was just lying down on the bed. As Lovino's hazel eyes started to droop down like withering flowers, his ears could hear faint sobbing.

"Antonio, is that you? Are you ok?" Lovino asked sleepily.

"No. I'm not ok. I want you to hold me in your arms. I just want the pain to go away."

Antonio didn't need to say anymore. Lovino slipped into the blanket Antonio was in. Lovino was lying on his back. Antonio placed his head on Lovino's heart to listen to the soothing, melodious, steady thump thump. One of Lovino's hands was stroking Antonio's back up and down in a comforting manner.

"I love you, Antonio." There was that awkward 5 seconds, as Lovino awaited for the Spaniard's response. Lovino then realized that he was already sound asleep. Lovino had to wait another day for Antonio's answer, well if he ever again had the courage to confess his feelings.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. I had a really bad case of writers block. Please leave me a review. :D**


End file.
